Sound of Life
by Almighty X
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada adalah seorang anak yang memiliki kemampuan untuk mendengar apa yang difikirkan orang lain hanya dengan menatap mata mereka. Satu kemampuan yang tidak ia sukai, sungguh. / D18, 8059, 6927, PrimoCA, DaeGio, U02, Fujo!FemKHR
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **Sound of Life

**Genre :** Family/Friendship

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** Bashing!Nana + Ie, OOC!Nana, Typo dkk, Shounen Ai, Fujo!Ele, Haru, Kyoko, Hana, Chrome.

**Pairing :** D18, 6927, 8059, EnzoAla, DaeGio, U02, Past!GioxOC, Past!GxOC, Past!DaeEle, Past!UxOC, Past!AlaxOC

KHR Belong Amano Akira

.

Summary : Tsunayoshi Sawada adalah anak angkat dari keluarga Sawada yang terkenal bodoh dan ceroboh. Namun, tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau Tsuna memiliki kekuatan untuk membaca fikiran seseorang. Bagaimana kalau ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya suatu hari?

.

Prologue, His Life

.

Ia tahu kalau ia berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Saat ia melihat mata mereka, saat itu juga semuanya akan berubah—ketika ia mendengar suara-suara yang tampak memenuhi kepalanya, hanya membuatnya mual dengan perkataan demi perkataan yang seolah menusuknya.

Entah bagaimana anak itu bisa mendengar semua yang difikirkan oleh orang lain. Semuanya—hanya dengan melihat mata mereka saja. Apapun yang mereka fikirkan, ia bisa mengetahuinya.

Dan itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan ataupun membanggakan, karena itu sangat menyakitkan saat ia mendengar dari seseorang yang baik padanya namun ternyata yang mereka fikirkan tidaklah sama.

.

_'Aku muak dengannya—dasar anak tidak berguna, bagaimana kau bisa tetap hidup dengan sifatmu itu?'_

.

Satu hal yang paling menyakitkan yang pernah ia dengarkan adalah saat ia melihat mata ibunya—Sawada Nana secara tidak sadar. Ia memang anak yang sangat ceroboh dan bodoh, dan ia tidak bisa mengubah itu. Namun, ibunya tampak menyayanginya—di luarnya. Ia tidak pernah berani untuk menatap langsung mata ibunya, dan benar saja—saat ia menatap mata ibunya dan membaca fikirannya, hal itu yang ia dapatkan.

.

_'Tidak akan kaget kalau keluarga kandungnya membuangnya begitu saja...'_

.

Satu kalimat yang ia dengar saat usianya 4 tahun—yang langsung membuatnya shock. Ia bukan anak kandung ayah dan ibunya selama ini? Terlebih—keluarga kandungnya membuangnya?

Dan saat itu juga, ia terus menutup hatinya—tidak ingin mempercayai seseorangpun. Dan satu hal, ia tidak pernah mau bertatapan dengan seseorangpun. Siapapun, bahkan keluarganya sekalipun.

~~~3 Tahun kemudian~~~

Taru Giotto adalah seorang boss mafia dari Famiglia yang berusia 7 tahun. Cukup baru untuk ukuran sebuah Famiglia—dan cukup kuat untuk seukuran Famiglia Baru. Bahkan, mereka sudah terkenal dengan kekuatan mereka yang sangat besar. Ia memiliki semuanya—harta, wajah yang *uhuk*tampan*uhuk* dan juga keluarga.

Ia tidak memiliki kekurangan—itu yang difikirkan oleh orang lain. Namun, tanpa pernah mereka ketahui, ia memiliki masalah sendiri dalam hidupnya.

Berada dalam ruangan yang terlihat minimalis dengan hanya sebuah karpet berwarna kuning dan ukiran emblem Famiglianya, sebuah TV Flat ukuran besar di salah satu sisi ruangan, meja Mahogani yang tampak mewah serta beberapa sofa yang empuk. Ia menatap kearah sebuah figura yang menampakkan sebuah foto. Dirinya, dan juga seorang anak bayi di tangannya.

Anaknya—dari mendiang kekasihnya yang meninggal setelah melahirkan anak-anak mereka.

"Padre?"

Suara itu membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning yang mirip dengannya. Berusia 6 tahun dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja kerja Giotto. Matanya yang tampak berwarna biru sama sepertinya, dan senyumannya tampak lebar menatap ayahnya.

"Buongiorno Takayoshi," mendorong kursinya dan membiarkan anak laki-laki itu menghampirinya dan memeluk ayahnya dengan sangat erat. Taru Takayoshi adalah anak laki-lakinya, yang sangat mirip dengannya selain warna rambutnya yang sedikit lebih gelap darinya, "kau terlihat sangat bersemangat hari ini."

"Ini adalah hari pertamaku berada di Jepang dan besok adalah hari pertamaku bersekolah disini, tentu aku sangat bersemangat padre! Lagipula aku akan bersama dengan Kyo-nii-san dan Ryouhei-nii-san yang sudah terlebih dahulu disini," Jepang adalah satu tempat yang membuat Giotto tertarik dan memutuskan untuk membuat markas di sini, "Hayato dan Takeshi juga akan ikut begitu juga dengan Kuromu-chan."

"Kau pasti akan senang disini, ibumu juga tinggal disini dulu," Giotto tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Takayoshi sebelum anak itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Taka, apakah kau sudah siap?" suara itu tampak membuat anak itu menoleh dan menemukan anak laki-laki lain yang seusia dengannya tampak mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Jangan ganggu Niidaime dan juga paman Giotto Yakyuu Bakka!" suara lainnya tampak terdengar dan saat pintu terbuka dan menunjukkan anak laki-laki berambut perak yang tampak kesal dengan pemuda berambut hitam di depannya, "selamat pagi paman Giotto, Niidaime—maaf karena Yakyuu Bakka ini mengganggu kalian!"

"Tidak apa-apa Hayato, Takeshi, maaf menunggu lama!" Taka segera turun dari pangkuan ayahnya dan menuju kearah dua orang yang ada di depannya saat ini. Giotto juga bisa melihat tangan kanannya yang berdiri di belakang kedua anak itu.

"Kalian berdua sama berisiknya, jadi cepat bersiaplah kalau Takayoshi sudah selesai dengan urusannya."

"Kalian ingin kemana?" Giotto menatap G—tangan kanannya yang merupakan pemuda berambut pi—*uhuk* merah.

"Kami ingin berjalan-jalan di Namimori Padre, tidak apa-apa bukan?"

"Apakah aku boleh—"

"Pekerjaan Giotto, kau tidak akan boleh keluar kamar sebelum pekerjaanmu selesai," G menatap tajam kearah Giotto yang cemberut mendengar itu. Yang benar saja, Giotto adalah pria berusia 27 tahun dan masih saja ia cemberut seperti itu, "beruntung sepertinya Timoteo-sama tidak memaksamu untuk menggantikan posisinya sebagai Nono Varia…"

"Hei apa maksudmu G!"

BLAM!

Giotto tampak hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kakeknya adalah seorang boss mafia yang sudah bertahan selama 9 generasi dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi 10 generasi—bernama Varia. Awalnya, Timoteo kakeknya ingin memberikan hak untuknya menjadi penerus Varia walaupun ia hanyalah anak dari adik sang pemimpin mafia.

Tetapi pada akhirnya ia menolak, karena ia menganggap Ricardo sepupunya sekaligus anak kandung dari Timoteo lebih memiliki hak untuk itu. Dan pada akhirnya, ia mendirikan sendiri Famiglianya bersama dengan keenam guardiannya.

"Besok Takayoshi ulang tahun, dan—" kali ini ia mengambil sebuah foto yang ada di dalam laci mejanya, menunjukkan seorang perempuan berambut cokelat yang tampak mengendong dua orang bayi di kedua tangannya. Salah satunya adalah Takayoshi, dan satu lagi adalah, "—hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu bukan, Tsunayoshi…"

.

Ulang tahun bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan bagi seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi. Hari dimana ia lahir dan hari dimana ia dibuang oleh keluarga kandungnya dan berakhir dengan terpaksa di keluarga Sawada.

"Aku pergi sebentar kaa-san," anak laki-laki berambut cokelat itu tampak turun dari lantai dua dan berjalan perlahan melewati ibunya yang bahkan tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Bukan Tsuna ingin diperhatikan, ia bahkan tidak pernah mau menatap mata ibu dan ayahnya serta kakak laki-lakinya.

"Jangan terlalu lama, aku tidak ingin direpotkan dengan mencarimu kemana-mana!" suara ibunya tampak meninggi, dan itu tidak membuatnya menyerengit sedikitpun dan hanya mengangguk saja. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu semua, dan sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi. Ia malah bersyukur kalau sifat ibunya tidak diam-diam seperti dulu.

Kacamata tebal yang sebenarnya terlalu tebal untuk mata kecilnya, dan juga poni yang panjang menutupi matanya, membuatnya terkadang ceroboh dan jatuh atau membentur sesuatu disekitarnya. Hingga pada akhirnya, ia sampai di sebuah toko kue yang ada di pinggir jalan.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun apakah ada yang bisa kubantu hari ini?" seorang pria tua yang tampak ramah menatap kearah Tsuna yang hanya tersenyum kosong sambil merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil beberapa uang logam.

"Aku ingin membeli satu potong cake disana," menunjuk sebuah strawberry shortcake yang ada di ujung dari etalase toko itu. Satu-satunya toko yang membuatnya nyaman adalah toko ini, minimal penjaganya cukup ramah walaupun ia tidak berani menatap matanya.

"Ah, baiklah Tsunayoshi-kun, dan ini adalah lilin untukmu," Tsuna tampak terkejut melihat cake itu, potongan yang cukup besar, dan juga sebuah lilin berwarna kuning, "jangan kira aku tidak mengingat hari ulang tahunmu Tsunayoshi."

…

"Terima kasih paman," menunduk dalam-dalam dan tampak segera berjalan keluar dari toko kue itu.

.

Tidak mau menjatuhkan kue karena tidak bisa melihat, pada akhirnya Tsuna melepaskan kacamata yang ia pakai dan berjalan menuju ke taman. Ibunya akan sangat marah kalau sampai tahu ia membeli sesuatu tanpa pernah ingin mengetahui kenapa ia membelinya.

"Shodaime, besok adalah ulang tahunmu—apa yang kau inginkan?"

Saat itu ia sedang duduk dan melihat kearah tiga orang anak laki-laki yang seusia dengannya dan juga seorang pria yang tampak cukup seram dengan tattoo yang ada di bagian kiri wajahnya.

"Uhm, tidak ada—lagipula tahun ini aku sudah cukup senang dengan adanya Kyouya-nii dan juga Ryouhei-nii," Tsuna menatap kearah mereka berempat, entah kenapa tidak bisa memalingkan pandangannya sama sekali. Namun dengan segera ia melihat kearah cake itu untuk mulai menyantapnya.

"Oi dame-Tsuna!"

Suara itu membuatnya menoleh untuk menemukan beberapa orang yang tampak lebih besar darinya dan seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira seusianya berambut kuning pendek dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tsuki-ku—"

"Apa yang kubilang tentang nama panggilanku dame-Tsuna!"

"T—Tsuki-sama, ada apa?" Tsuna cukup tenang walaupun sedikit gugup berada disana namun tidak berani untuk mengatakan apapun untuk melawan. Menatap pada anak yang bernama Tsuki itu yang tampak menatap kearah kue yang ada di tangannya.

"Siapa yang memberikanmu kue? Kau tidak mencuri bukan?" Tsuki menatap dengan dahi yang berkerut, dan tentu saja Tsuna tidak melakukan hal itu dan menggeleng cepat, "jangan bohong, lalu darimana kau mendapatkan uang untuk membeli kue itu?"

"Aku menyimpan uang yang diberikan kaa-san, dan membelinya…"

"Jadi kau masih memiliki uang dari kaa-san yang tidak pernah kau tunjukkan padaku dame-Tsuna!? Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau setiap kaa-san memberikanmu uang aku menginginkannya?" Tsuna menyerengit dan tampak menutup matanya erat saat beberapa orang itu melempar kue yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak membantahku dame-Tsuna, kau tidak mengerti ya?!"

"Tetapi," Tsuna semakin down saat melihat kue yang ada di atas tanah saat ini. Ia baru saja membelinya namun sekarang uangnya sudah habis dan kuenya bahkan tidak berbentuk lagi. Saat tidak ada suara dari semua anak disana adalah saat yang paling ditakuti oleh Tsuna.

Dan saat melihat mereka sudah akan memukulnya, Tsuna hanya bisa menutup matanya dan akan menerima pukulan yang entah kenapa tidak ia rasakan selama beberapa detik kemudian.

"Hei, memangnya kalian tidak malu main keroyok seperti itu!"

Suara itu membuatnya sedikit menengok tanpa menatap langsung kearah mata orang-orang itu. Sepertinya empat orang yang tadi sedang berjalan-jalan itu tampak menghampirinya entah kenapa.

"Memang apa urusanmu?"

"Maa-maa, kalian tidak boleh mengganggunya—" suara anak laki-laki lainnya yang ia lihat memiliki rambut berwarna hitam pendek. Ia tidak melihat mata mereka sama sekali tentu saja. Dan anak laki-laki berambut perak serta anak laki-laki lain berambut kuning kecokelatan.

"Jangan banyak omong!"

"Aku bisa memanggil orang-orang kalau kalian melanjutkannya…" kali ini pria berambut merah muda atau mungkin lebih ke magenta yang menatap semua yang sedikit tersentak namun masih berada disana.

"Lalu, masalah untukmu kakek tua berambut pink?!" anak berambut kuning pendek itu tampaknya memang cari mati, dan Tsuna tidak bisa sampai tidak menyerengit karena itu. Sementara yang dikatakan tampak memerah karena marah dan ketiga anak yang ada disana tampak tertawa mendengarnya.

"Pergi dari sini atau—" Tsuna terkejut saat melihat sebuah pistol dikeluarkan. Anak-anak yang sepertinya menyadari itu tampak terkejut dan segera pergi dari sana. Menghela nafas, G, Taka, Hayato, dan juga Takeshi tampak menghampiri Tsuna, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Y—ya, hanya kaget saja…" berdiri dari tempatnya sambil menunduk, Tsuna tampak berterima kasih dengan menundukkan kepalanya, "terima kasih sudah menolongku…"

G menatap kearah anak laki-laki itu, mengamatinya dengan baik dan ia menyadari kalau anak itu sangat mirip dengan Takayoshi.

"Namaku adalah Taru Takayoshi, dan kedua temanku adalah Gokudera Hayato dan Asari Takeshi. Paman kami adalah paman G," jawab Takayoshi sambil tersenyum dan memperkenalkan semua keluarganya, "siapa namamu?"

"Tsunayoshi Sa—hanya Tsuna…" Tsuna tahu walaupun ayah dan ibunya tidak mengatakan apapun, mereka tidak ingin kalau Tsuna memperkenalkan diri dengan nama keluarga Sawada.

"Tsunayoshi?" G tampak menyerengit mendengar itu. Tsuna yang tidak ingin menatap mereka dengan canggung segera memakai kacamata tebalnya untuk memburamkan penglihatannya, "kue itu…"

"A—ah, hanya ingin membeli kue karena hari ini aku berulang tahun. Tetapi, tidak apa-apa…sekali lagi terima kasih," Tsuna tampak tersenyum dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan akan berbalik serta berlari.

"Hei tunggu, kami ingin berjalan-jalan disini karena baru pindah. Apakah kau bisa mengantarkan kami berkeliling?" Takayoshi tampak tersenyum dan menatap anak laki-laki itu. Entah kenapa Taka tertarik dengan anak laki-laki berambut cokelat itu begitu juga dengan G.

"Baiklah…"

.

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi adalah seorang pembuat sushi yang terkenal di Namimori. Orang yang ramah dan juga easy going namun tidak memiliki keluarga setelah istrinya meninggal. Ia melihat Tsunayoshi Sawada sebagai anaknya sendiri, menyadari kalau anak itu benar-benar ditelantarkan oleh orang tuanya.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, dan kalau saja Tsuna datang ke tempatnya tentu saja ia akan memberikannya sushi gratis untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya dan mungkin saja memberikannya sedikit hadiah.

'_Tetapi tahun kemarin bahkan ia tidak datang dengan alasan tidak ingin merepotkanku…'_

"Disini adalah Takezushi, biasanya orang-orang akan memakan sushi disini…" suara yang ia kenal membuatnya bangkit dari sushi bar dan tampak berjalan untuk melihat siapa yang ia fikirkan. Membuka pintu geser, menatap Tsuna yang tampak berada di depan restoran.

"Tsunayoshi, apakah kau tidak ingin merayakan ulang tahun denganku tahun ini?" Tsuna yang mendengar suara itu tampak terkejut dan tersenyum pada salah satu dari sedikit orang yang ia percaya sepenuhnya.

"Ti—tidak perlu Tsuyoshi-san, aku tidak ingin merepotkan anda…"

"Sudah kukatakan kalau aku tidak—"

"Paman Tsuyoshi?" anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang bernama Takeshi tampak menatap kearah depan dan tampak mengenali pria itu. Dan sepertinya Tsuyoshipun mengenalnya dan tampak tersenyum lebar, "aah benar-benar paman Tsuyoshi!"

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu Takeshi, bagaimana keadaan ayahmu? Dan kukira kau berada di Italia?" Tsuyoshi menepuk kepala Takeshi yang tertawa karena perkataan pamannya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu Tsuyoshi-san…"

"Ah, G-san tentu sudah lama tidak bertemu semenjak Ugetsu pergi ke Italia?" G tampak tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tsuyoshi adalah kakak dari Ugetsu yang merupakan paman kandung dari Takeshi. sejak pindah ke Italia, Tsuyoshi tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan keponakannya itu.

"Aku akan tinggal di Jepang mulai hari ini paman!" Takeshi tersenyum lebar dan menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala, "paman G, Taka, Hayato, bagaimana kalau kita makan disini dulu?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan pu—"

"Ayolah, jangan menolak permintaan pria tua ini Tsunayoshi-kun?" Tsuyoshi menatap kearah Tsuna yang tampak ragu namun membuka kacamatanya sengaja melihat kearah Tsuyoshi untuk mengetaui apa yang difikirkan oleh Tsuyoshi saat itu.

'_Ia sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri—apakah ia akan menolak lagi…?'_

"Ba—baiklah paman…" hah, Tsuyoshi sendiri benar-benar sudah ia anggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri. Dan kalaupun ia bukan anak kandung siapapun, ia lebih berharap bersama dengan Tsuyoshi daripada keluarga Sawada. Ah, tentu ia tidak boleh mengeluh, bagaimanapun keluarga Sawada sudah membiarkannya bersama dengan mereka sejak ia lahir sementara keluarga kandungnya sendiri membuangnya.

.

"Wow!"

Takayoshi melihat kearah sebuah piring besar yang menyajikan banyak sekali sushi di atasnya. Benar-benar dengan warna yang menarik dan tentu saja ia tahu kalau ikannya sangat segar. Walaupun pamannya Ugetsu bisa membuat sushi tentu sushi yang dibuat di Jepang memakai ikan yang lebih segar.

"Paman Tsuyoshi, sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menyiapkan ini semua," Tsuna menghela nafas dan akan memakai kembali kacamatanya saat G tiba-tiba saja menahan tangannya dan menatap mata hazel miliknya. Dan tentu, tanpa disengaja Tsuna tampak menatap matanya langsung dan membaca apa yang difikirkan oleh Tsuna.

.

'_Hime? Mata itu—dan ia mirip dengan…'_

.

"Bisa, kau lepaskan tanganku?"

Tsuna tampak memalingkan pandangannya kearah G yang tersentak dan melepaskan tangannya. Tsuna mengenakannya kembali dan mengambil sushi untuk memulai memakannya. G sendiri tampak masih dengan pemikirannya yang tampak bahkan tidak bisa dipercaya oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf..."

"Ngomong-ngomong Tsuna, kau sangat mirip dengan Taka," Takeshi menatap Tsuna yang tampak tidak menatapnya balik. Yang disebut tampak menatap Takeshi sebelum menoleh dan melihat Tsuna, "kalian benar-benar seperti saudara kembar..."

"Eh, benarkah?"

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang kembar ingat apa yang dikatakan 'seseorang' tentang herbivore kecil yang lemah di pembicaraan kita dengan mereka?" Gokudera tampak berdecak mengingat semua itu, "ia tidak pernah berubah."

"Apakah yang kalian maksud adalah—"

"Herbivore," suara itu membuat Tsuna dan yang lainnya menoleh. Menemukan anak laki-laki berusia kira-kira 10 tahun yang masuk begitu saja sambil menatap semua yang ada disana, "apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kyouya/Kyouya-nii!" Taka tampak tersenyum begitu pula dengan Gokudera dan juga Takeshi serta G. Hibari Kyouya tampak berjalan kearah mereka dan burung kecil yang ada di atas kepalanya tampak terbang sebelum mendarat di atas kepala Tsuna.

"Tsuna! Tsuna!"

"Hei Hibird, sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu," Tsuna tampak menatap kearah burung kecil itu dan tersenyum lebar. Hewan adalah satu makhluk yang selalu berkata jujur—dan tentu saja itu membuat Tsuna senang berada di dekat mereka, "kau kenal dengan mereka berempat Hibari-senpai?"

"Hn..."

Takayoshi dan juga yang lainnya tampak masih shock dengan kenyataan Hibari Kyouya, anak dari salah satu paman mereka (atau kolega untuk G) yang terkenal dingin itu tidak menggigit orang asing sampai mati.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu herbivore..."

"Ma—maaf Kyou-nii, aku hanya tidak menyangka akan melihat Kyou-nii seperti ini," Taka tampak hanya tertawa dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Hibari hanya menatap Taka sebelum menatap Tsuna yang tampak menyantap makanannya dengan tenang.

"Aku melihat herbivore itu berbuat onar lagi," Tsuna yang mendengar itu tidak perlu lagi mendengar kelanjutannya. Ia yang sedang memakai sushi itu tampak tersedak dan memukul-mukul dadanya, "kau tidak perlu kuberitahu kelanjutannya bukan?"

"H—Hibari-san, tetapi kau tidak perlu melakukan hal ini!"

"Hn, kau tahu aku tidak menoleransi perbuatan seperti itu," Hibari memakan makanan itu dengan santai seolah tidak melakukan apapun. Namun tentu saja ia sudah 'menggigit sampai mati' seseorang yang ia sebut sebagai 'herbivore' itu.

"Herbivore siapa kali ini?"

"Sawada Tsukiya," Hibari mengambil sushi yang akan dimakan oleh Tsuna dan membuat yang bersangkutan menggerutu pelan. Selain mereka berdua dan juga Tsuyoshi tidak ada sama sekali yang mengetahui siapa dia. Tetapi G sempat mendengar Tsuna memanggil anak yang membullynya tadi dengan nama Tsukiya.

"Anak yang membullymu tadi? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan bocah ini melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh orang-orang?" handphone yang berdering membuat Tsuna tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan mengangkat handphone itu.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"_SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI SEGERA PULANG SEKARANG ATAU AKU AKAN MENGHUKUMMU!_" suara yang membuat semua orang menoleh karena volumenya. Tsuna sendiri sudah biasa seperti itu dan hanya menghela nafas sebelum menjawab dengan suara pelan. Pasti Tsukiya mengatakan hal yang salah lagi tentangnya.

"G-san bertanya kenapa aku tidak membiarkan Hibari-san menyakitinya? Karena Tsukiya adalah kakakku…" Tsuna tersenyum sambil mengambil jaket kuningnya yang ada di kursi dan mengenakannya, "meski bagaimanapun ia memperlakukanku, ia adalah saudaraku satu-satunya…"

.

"Kau yang memberitahu Hibari-san bukan?! Aku hampir mati karena ia memukulku dengan tonfa itu!"

Tsuna hanya bisa diam dan melihat kakaknya yang tampak babak belur karena pukulan Hibari dan juga ibunya yang hanya diam namun menatapnya tajam dan sinis. Membiarkan semua yang terjadi padanya tanpa pernah mencegahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah memberitahukannya…"

"Jangan bohong," Tsuki menarik tangan Tsuna dengan kasar dan membawanya ke atas. Tsuki memang berusia sama dengan Tsuna, namun tubuh Tsuna lebih pendek daripada usianya. Menutup pintu kamar dan tampak menatap tajam kearah Tsuna sebelum menarik kerahnya dan memukul wajahnya hingga Tsuna terpelanting.

'_Aku tidak akan membunuhnya—aku tidak bodoh untuk melakukan itu…'_

"Aku akan membuatmu merasakan berkali-kali lipat apa yang kudapatkan dari si brengsek Hibari itu."

'_Tetapi bukan berarti aku tidak akan menyiksanya…'_

.

"Aku ingin memintamu melatih penerusku Reborn, apakah kau bisa pergi ke Jepang untuk melatih Tsukiya?"

Seorang pria berambut putih dengan kumis yang senada menatap kearah seorang anak kecil dengan sebuah topi fedora di kepalanya dan juga jas hitam yang lengkap. Anak itu tersenyum di balik topi fedoranya sembari menurunkannya.

"Apakah kalian tidak terlalu cepat memutuskan? Maksudku Tsukiya dan Takayoshi baru berusia 7 tahun dan Xanxus baru berusia 17 tahun."

"Karena sudah banyak sekali mafia yang semakin menguasai Jepang dan juga Italia. Giotto-kun dan juga Ricardo juga menyadari kalau mungkin anak-anak mereka akan menggantikan posisi mereka di usia yang cukup muda," dengan kata lain mungkin saja kedua pemimpin mafia itu akan mati dalam usia muda, "jadi, bagaimana?"

"Giotto memintaku untuk melatih Taru Takayoshi—tetapi, aku akan mencoba untuk memikirkannya kembali. Aku akan melihat Sawada Tsukiya terlebih dahulu…"

.

"Namaku adalah Taru Takayoshi!"

"Gokudera Hayato…"

"Asari Takeshi, salam kenal!"

Ketiga anak laki-laki yang baru saja sampai di Jepang itu memperkenalkan diri saat berada di sekolah dasar Namimori itu. Semua anak perempuan yang ada disana tampak sudah mulai mengidolakan mereka bertiga.

Baru saja semuanya bertanya saat tiba-tiba suara pintu yang terbuka menginterupsi untuk menunjukkan pemuda berambut cokelat yang baru saja masuk dengan beberapa perban yang menutupi tubuhnya dan yang paling terlihat adalah bagian leher dan beberapa di wajah.

"Sensei, maaf aku terlambat…" Tsuna menundukkan kepalanya lemah sambil menatap kearah gurunya yang sekali lagi tampak menyerengit melihat beberapa luka yang ada di tubuhnya. Amaya Takamori adalah guru SD Namimori, dan ia sudah mengenal Tsuna sejak ia baru saja masuk ke dalam sekolah ini. Ia sudah menjadi wali kelas di kelas Tsuna sejak ia masih beranjak kelas 1 SD hingga sekarang kelas 2 SD. Dan hampir setiap saat ia melihat memar yang entah kenapa selalu ada di tubuh anak berusia 7 tahun itu.

"Tsunayoshi, kalau kau sedang tidak sehat tidak seharusnya kau masuk ke sekolah," Tsuna hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tampak berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas. Duduk di bangkunya dimana bagian kiri dan kanan serta depannya kosong, sementara belakangnya adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang berteman dengannya—Kurokawa Hana.

"Apakah dame-Tsuki itu yang memukulmu lagi Tsuna?" Hana menatap Tsuna yang hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Aku hanya terjatuh dari tangga tadi pagi. Ini bukan salah Tsukiya, Kurokawa-san…"

"Sudah kubilang kau harus memanggilku—"

"Kurokawa-san, Tsunayoshi, kalau kalian ingin mengobrol bagaimana kalau menunggu jam istirahat?" dan hanya suara 'hai' yang dijawab oleh kedua anak itu. Menoleh pada ketiga pindahan yang ada di depannya, Amaya tersenyum pada mereka, "baiklah, Taru-kun dan Asari-kun, kau bisa duduk di sebelah kanan dan kiri Tsuna, dan Gokudera-kun bisa duduk di depan Tsunayoshi."

.

Dan saat jam istirahat berlangsung—tentu saja tiga murid pindahan itu tampak dikerumuni oleh beberapa orang yang ingin berkenalan dengan mereka. Menanyakan semua yang ingin mereka tanyakan. Dan Tsuna tidak pernah merasa bagian tempat duduknya akan seramai ini.

"Mereka bertiga benar-benar merepotkan." Hana berjalan kearah tempat Tsuna dan menatap pada wajah dan juga leher Tsuna, "kau yakin ini semua hanya karena jatuh dari tangga?"

"Begitulah, kau tahu aku sangat ceroboh bukan Kurokawa-san…?"

"Sangat ceroboh, kau bahkan tidak sadar kalau semua orang—" mengangkat dagu Tsuna dan tampak melihat memar yang ada di leher Tsuna seperti bekas cekikan tangan, "memperhatikan memar yang ada di lehermu ini."

Tsuna terkejut dan tampak hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ayah dan ibuku tidak keberatan kalau kau tinggal dengan kami."

"Tsuyoshi-san pernah meminta hal yang sama denganku, tetapi aku tidak bisa Kurokawa-san, bagaimanapun mereka adalah keluargaku bukan?" Tsuna tampak tertawa dan melihat kearah handphone yang terasa bergetar itu. Melihat sms yang ada disana, tampak menghela nafas panjang sebelum berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar Kurokawa-san, kalau aku tidak kembali saat jam masuk seperti biasa aku minta bantuanmu." Hana hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Perkataan Tsuna membuatnya tidak perlu lagi menanyakan siapa yang menghubunginya tadi.

.

"_Maaf Primo, tetapi kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan Hime-sama…"_

_Melihat seorang maid yang menggendong anak kecil di dalam gendongannya, bayi berambut kuning yang tampak tertidur dengan nyaman. Anak kedua dari kembar yang dikandung oleh istri dari sang Vongola Primo. _

"_Takayoshi…" walaupun sang istri meninggal, tetapi ia tidak bisa bersedih dan meninggalkan kedua anaknya begitu saja. Ia akan menggantikan posisi sang ibu dan akan memberikan kasih sayang pada kedua anak kembarnya itu, "bagaimana kalau kau bertemu dengan kakak kembarmu?"_

_Seolah mengetahui apa yang dikatakan oleh Giotto, anak itu tampak tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Giotto hanya tertawa dan akan membawa bayi itu ke ruangan dimana anak sulung kembarnya sudah berada disana. _

"_GIOTTO!" teriakan dari G tampak membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan G yang tampak sangat panik dan menghampirinya, "Mukuro dan juga Tsunayoshi…"_

_Hyper Intuitionnya, entah kenapa saat itu baru menendangnya agar sadar ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Mungkin karena apa yang terjadi terlalu gawat, atau karena ia terlalu terpukul dengan keadaan kekasihnya itu._

"_Mereka menghilang dari mansion!"_

.

G tampak baru saja membuka pintu untuk menyerahkan beberapa laporan di tangannya pada Giotto yang ada di ruangannya. Ia menoleh, menemukan Giotto yang tampak tertidur di atas sofa yang ada disana. Menghela nafas, G tampak menghampiri dan memunguti beberapa benda yang ada di lantai ruangan.

"…af…" suara Giotto yang tampak mengigau membuat G mendekat sambil mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Giotto saat itu, "maafkan aku…Tsuna…"

…

Sudah 7 tahun, dan selalu saja G mendengar hal itu dari mulut Giotto secara tidak sadar. Mereka mencoba untuk mencari Tsuna kemanapun, dan saat mereka menemukan fakta kalau Tsuna dan juga Mukuro diculik oleh Esterno Famiglia, sudah terlambat karena famiglia itu sudah hancur entah oleh apa dan siapa.

"Giotto, bangunlah…" G mencoba untuk mengguncang bossnya untuk membangunkannya. Giotto yang memang notabe cepat sekali untuk dibangunkan tampak mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap G yang ada dihadapannya, "kau ingin menjemput Takayoshi dan juga yang lainnya bukan?"

"A—ah benar juga, dan aku juga harus mempersiapkan ulang tahun Takayoshi…"

Giotto segera bangkit dan tampak mengetuk kepalanya, sambil bergumam 'ceroboh' dan segera menghubungi beberapa orang yang ia panggil untuk mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahun dari Takayoshi yang akan berlangsung hari ini.

"Giotto…"

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu—tujuh tahun yang lalu, hanya aku, Mukuro, dan juga kau yang tahu kalau Hime melahirkan anak kembar bukan?" Giotto menghentikan kegiatannya saat nama Hime dan juga Tsunayoshi disebut oleh G. Memang, anak kembar tidak pernah terfikirkan baik oleh Giotto maupun semuanya.

Mukuro yang saat itu kebetulan bersama dengan Giotto dan juga G mengetahuinya, dan menjaga Tsuna sementara Giotto mengurus persalinan dan G tampak menjaga anak-anak lainnya bersama Guardian yang lainnya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu G?"

…

"Kukira—aku melihat Tsunayoshi…kemarin."

.

.

.

"Apa?"

.

Reborn adalah pemegang sun pacifier—Arcobaleno. Ia adalah Hitman terkuat yang ada di dunia—atas pengakuannya—dan bekerja sama dengan Varia serta Vongola. Bagaimanapun keduanya memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat. Kali ini tugasnya adalah melatih penerus Varia ke sepuluh—Sawada Tsukiya, atau melatih penerus Vongola ke dua—Taru Takayoshi.

Ia sudah sering bertemu dengan Takayoshi, dan memang Takayoshi merupakan satu calon muridnya yang cukup berpotensi. Namun, ia harus melihat bagaimana Sawada Tsukiya yang juga merupakan calon muridnya kalau ia menyetujuinya.

Tsukiya adalah anak dari Sawada Iemitsu yang merupakan anak dari adik Timoteo. Ia masih memiliki darah dari keturunan Varia. Dan alasan kenapa mereka tidak mengambil Xanxus saja sebagai penerus adalah karena mereka berfikir Xanxus masih memiliki sifat yang labil untuk menjadi seorang boss mafia. Meskipun Ricardo tidak menyetujuinya, namun selama Timoteo masih hidup, ia memiliki hak juga untuk memilih penerus.

'_Kuharap ia lebih baik daripada yang kubayangkan selama ini…'_

Memakai teropongnya dan tampak melihat sekeliling, menemukan seorang anak laki-laki berambut cokelat yang berjalan sambil membawa beberapa makanan ringan di tangannya.

"Dame-Takayoshi? Tidak, rambutnya berbeda…" Reborn melihat dengan bingung siapa pemuda itu dan saat ia mengikuti kemana ia pergi, ia menemukan beberapa anak yang tampak berkerumun di dekat sana. Dan diantara mereka, tampak seseorang yang menjadi target dari Reborn—Sawada Tsukiya.

"Kau lama dame-Tsuna!" Takayoshi yang melihat Tsuna disana tampak menatapnya bosan. Tsuna hanya diam dan menghampiri mereka semua yang ada disana, "kau membawa makan siang kami?"

"U—uhm, tetapi bukankah kaa-san sudah memberikanmu makan siang Tsuki?"

"Hah, tidak enak—aku tidak pernah suka makanan di rumah. Dan sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku Tsuki-sama di sekolah dame-Tsuna!" Tsuna tampak mengangguk dan memberikan makanan itu. Tsuki melihat isi bungkusan itu sebelum menatap Tsuna yang ada di depannya.

Beruntung untuk berjaga-jaga Tsuna tidak mengenakan kacamatanya dan menatap matanya.

'_Kau fikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja dame-Tsuna? Aku akan memberikan pelajaran karena kau membuatku lagi-lagi dicurigai oleh para guru…'_

Tsuna membulatkan matanya saat Tsuki memberikan tanda bagi anak buahnya. Salah satu anak buahnya mencengkram leher Tsuna yang masih terluka dan membuatnya menyerengit kesakitan serta mendorongnya ke dinding yang ada di dekat sana.

"Kau belum kemana-mana dame-Tsuna," menendang perut dari Tsuna yang terbatuk, dan setelah dua tiga kali tendangan mengeluarkan darah, Tsuki menatap tajam kearah Tsuna sambil mendorong tubuhnya, "aku tidak pernah suka padamu sejak dulu. Aneh, dan membuatku merasa muak. Apakah kau tidak punya sesuatu yang membanggakan dame-Tsuna?!"

Reborn menatap kearah kejadian itu dan tangannya tampak gemetar ingin sekali melubangi kepala Tsukiya saat itu. Dan ia benar-benar sudah memegang pistolnya. Namun, saat itu ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh—sebuah kabut berwarna ungu yang tipis namun menyelimuti dengan baik sekeliling Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya.

Satu pukulan di pipi didapatkan oleh Tsuna, dan tampak akan terkena pukulan lagi saat Tsuki melihat sebuah semburan api muncul diantara dirinya dan juga Tsuna membuat Tsuki refleks menghindar. Saat itu juga tempat mereka berubah menjadi lautan larva yang mengeluarkan semburan api dari bawah.

"Kita akan mati kalau tetap disini!"

"Aku tahu!" Tsuki menoleh pada Tsuna yang terduduk dan tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya, "membusuklah di neraka dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuki dan anak buahnya tampak pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Tsuna. Dan saat mereka pergi, pemandangan itu langsung menghilang begitu saja dan kabut ungu itu seolah memantulkan seseorang yang sedang tersenyum dihadapan Tsuna—dan Tsuna mengetahui siapa itu hingga ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih... Kuro-nii-san..."

Dan tubuhnya tampak benar-benar menyerah, terjatuh begitu saja di atas tanah keras itu.

"SAWADA!"

Suara Hana yang berlari menghampirinya yang terdengar saat itu sebelum kegelapan langsung menghapus kesadarannya. Oh, satu bisikan lembut dan juga belaian angin itu juga yang ia rasakan.

_'Tidurlah, Tsunayoshi-kun...'_

.

Ia membuka mata, menemukan dirinya berada di sebuah padang rumput luas tanpa batas. Angin berhembus tenang, tampak sangat menyegarkan. Dan saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang mengusap kepalanya, ia hanya bisa mendongak dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut biru yang tersenyum padanya.

"Kufufufu, halo Tsunayoshi-kun..."

Tersenyum, Tsuna hanya berbaring nyaman di pangkuan pemuda itu yang masih mengusap rambutnya.

"Kuro-nii-san, aku merindukanmu..."

"Maaf, koneksiku denganmu cukup susah semenjak mereka memindahkanku di tabung itu," pemuda yang dipanggil Kuro itu hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Tsuna, "tetapi aku akan ada di dekatmu setiap kau membutuhkanku. Jadi, jangan bersedih oke...?"

"Tidak ada yang menyayangiku—di rumah ataupun dimana saja, hanya kau yang benar-benar menyayangiku," Tsuna memeluk lengan pemuda itu dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di lengan itu, "maaf karena aku membuatmu tertangkap 4 tahun yang lalu Kuro-nii. Kalau saja aku bisa lebih kuat..."

"Kufufufu sudah kubilang kalau kau adalah adikku—dan sudah sewajarnya aku menjagamu bukan, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku akan keluar—tenang saja..."

Tsuna tersenyum, satu-satunya yang paling mengerti tentangnya hanyalah pemuda ini. Saat ia lahir, hanya bau obat-obatan dan injeksi yang ia dapatkan hingga ia berusia 3 tahun. Setelah itu, ia bersama dengan dua orang teman-temannya dan juga pemuda ini mencoba untuk kabur setelah menghancurkan tempat yang menawan mereka semua. Tetapi, pemuda itu mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan mereka bertiga sebelum akhirnya ia kabur ke Namimori dan diadopsi oleh keluarga Sawada.

"Kuharap aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Kuro-nii..."

"Suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi Tsunayoshi... Percayalah," Tsuna mengangguk dan menutup matanya saat kantuk menyerangnya kembali, "sekarang bangunlah, semua orang cemas padamu..."

.

"Dia sudah sadar—" suara itu membuatnya mengerjapkan matanya dan mencoba melihat sekeliling. Pemuda berambut hitam pendek yang merupakan anak baru bernama Asari Takeshi yang pertama kali melihatnya sadar. Suara langkah mendekat juga tampak menunjukkan pemuda berambut perak dan juga pemuda lain berambut kuning kecokelatan serta Hana.

"Oi Sawada, jangan bergerak dulu!"

"Ku—Kurokawa-san, ada apa—" Tsuna mencoba untuk berbaring kembali karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di tubuhnya.

"Dame-Tsuki melakukan ini padamu bukan?"

"Ti—tidak, hanya beberapa anak kelas 3 yang memukulku..." Tsuna masih membela Tsukiya yang jelas-jelas memukulinya hingga babak belur. Hana yang mendengar itu tampak menghela nafas dan memegang kedua lengan Tsuna dengan cukup erat.

"Lihat mataku Tsuna..." Hana memang satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui kemampuan Tsuna dan tidak menganggapnya aneh. Dan mendengarnya memanggil dengan nama, itu artinya ia benar-benar sudah serius berbicara dengannya. Walaupun Tsuna sendiri tidak terlalu nyaman dengan tatapan Hana, tetapi ternyata cukup melegakan ada orang yang bisa mengerti dia.

_'Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun pada Tsuki—aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan temanku...'_

"Tsuna..."

"Hanya saja—apa yang harus kulakukan Hana," Tsuna memalingkan wajahnya dan tersenyum kecut. Ia hanyalah anak yang tidak diketahui asal usulnya, ia hanyalah seorang pemuda aneh yang bodoh dan ceroboh. Sudah beruntung keluarga Sawada mengadopsinya sementara keluarga kandungnya membuangnya, "di satu sisi mereka menyakitiku, tetapi di sisi lainnya mereka adalah satu-satunya keluargaku..."

...

"Ah, Taru-san terima kasih sudah membantuku," Tsuna tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya pelan. Takayoshi yang sedaritadi terdiam melihat Tsuna sedikit tersentak dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa, Tsuna benar-benar membuatnya merasa adanya sebuah ikatan dengan pemuda itu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan bahkan dengan 'saudara-saudara'nya, "aku benar-benar merepotkan kalian."

"Tidak apa-apa Tsuna, dan kau bisa memanggilku Takayoshi atau Taka. Hayato dan Takeshi sering memanggilku seperti itu." Tsuna hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk walaupun tidak tahu apakah harus langsung menuruti permintaan dari Taka ataukah tidak.

"Apakah kau tidak apa-apa? Kau benar-benar babak belur Tsuna." Takeshi menatap Tsuna yang diperban di hampir seluruh tubuh. Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya dengan segera.

"Sudah biasa, aku tidak apa-apa..."

...

"Hei Tsuna," Tsuna kembali menatap Takayoshi yang menatapnya dengan senyuman yang entah bagaimana sedikit aneh namun bukan dalam artian buruk, "aku bisa minta tolong? Jangan menolak apapun yang aku ingin kau lakukan..."

.

.

.

"Kau mau datang ke pesta ulang tahunku setelah ini?"

.

Ugetsu melirik kearah G dan juga Giotto di depannya. Knuckle dan juga Lampo serta Alaude dan Spade juga melihat kearah dua orang yang merupakan boss dan kolega mereka. Hanya diam, seolah memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat mereka tidak berbicara bahkan seolah tidak bernafas sedikitpun.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka Ugetsu?" Knuckle bertanya, Ugetsu hanya menggeleng.

Sementara Giotto dan G memiliki fikiran sendiri tentang pembicaraan mereka sebelum ini. Tentang kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu—tentang Tsuna dan juga Mukuro. Giotto tidak bisa percaya kalau G tidak mengatakannya sejak kemarin, sementara G hanya cemas dengan keadaan Giotto jika ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Master, kita sudah sampai..." Giotto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Berhenti di depan gerbang yang dipenuhi oleh anggota komite disiplin. Kalau saja mereka tidak mengenal sang Komite Disiplin sekolah itu, mereka akan digigit sampai mati apapun status mereka.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak melakukan ini—" Kyouya menggerutu dan menatap kearah Alaude yang menunjuk Giotto dan juga yang lainnya, "aku akan kembali ke sekolah setelah ini..."

Dan dengan itu, Kyouya pada akhirnya berjalan masuk ke mobil limo yang ada di dekatnya.

Semuanya tampak melihat pria-pria tampan yang ada di depan gerbang sambil berbisik. Yang bersangkutan hanya diam dan melihat sekeliling.

"Ayolah, tidak apa-apa aku ingin kau ikut!"

"Tetapi, apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu, lagipula kau sudah kenal dengan paman G. Dan padre tidak akan keberatan kau ikut—" suara itu membuat semuanya menoleh, menemukan Hayato, Takeshi, Takayoshi, dan juga Tsuna yang tampak menunduk dengan kacamata tebal sekali lagi menutupi matanya, "padre!"

"Takayoshi, bagaimana sekolahmu disini?"

"Menyenangkan, dan aku sudah dapat beberapa teman baru," Taka menoleh pada Tsuna yang menunduk pelan dan menatap kearah Giotto, "padre, ini adalah temanku!"

Giotto menatap Tsuna, dan tidak bisa tidak membulatkan matanya saat melihat wajah yang mirip dengan Takayoshi, dan warna rambut yang sangat mirip dengan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Se—selamat sore Taru-san, perkenalkan namaku adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi..." Seperti reaksi G mendengar nama itu, Giotto tersentak dan menatap kearah G yang hanya mengangguk. Giotto benar-benar melihat warna rambut dari mantan istrinya, dan wajah yang bahkan sangat mirip dengan Takayoshi.

"Padre? Apakah Tsuna boleh ikut pergi ke pesta ulang tahunku?"

...

"Padre?"

"A—ah, tentu saja boleh aku tidak masalah kau mengajaknya atau tidak," Giotto menepuk kepala Takayoshi sebelum menoleh pada Tsuna yang ada di depannya, "namaku adalah Giotto Taru, senang bertemu denganmu Tsunayoshi…"

"Senang bertemu dengan anda Taru-san…"

[ To be Continue ]

Challange dari A-kun buat bikin ffic serupa namun tak sama dari He Sees a Darkness But Smile Like a Sun :) kalau di ffic itu Tsuna ga bisa lihat, disini Tsuna bisa dan punya kemampuan baca fikiran caranya cuma lihat mata doang :D

.

Disini bukan cuma soft!bashing Nana, tapi Bashing!NanaIe. Jadi yah Nananya OOC gitu :3

.

Dan yep, disini yang udah sampe generasi 10 itu Varia. Vongola itu famiglia baru :D

Eighth Varia : Timotteo

Ninth Varia : Ricardo

Tenth Varia (candidate) : Xanxus + Tsukiya

.

Disini saya emang mau bikin satu ffic yang menunjukkan Good!sibling Tsuna (Takayoshi) dan Bad!sibling Tsuna (Tsukiya) untuk variasi dan membandingkan ^^

Oke, cukup sampai sini dan onegai buat di review ya :D


	2. Chapter 2

Kufufufu, ikutin A-kun buat bikin disini :D

**A-chan11 **: Oke, maaf lama ^^

**OzLen : **Yap, karena saya mau bandingin antara yang jahat sama yang baik :D Mukuro diculik umur 1 tahun lebih. Pokoknya story Mukuro bakal saya rombak walaupun intinya ga terlalu diubah :D

**Ekssu : **panggil aja Igy ^^ makasih sudah review :D

**Matthew Shinez : **Makasih :D Ada waktunya dong ;) CA apalagi XD karena Cuma Mukuro yang paling perhatian sama Tsuna, apalagi yang paling lama kenal Tsuna kan Cuma Mukuro :D makasih ^^ dan maaf updatenya lama u . u

**Ichhigaryou : **makasih ^^ ga terlalu rapi kok, masih ada typo :'(

**Hibari Nura : **Semoga saja bisa panjang terus u . u He Sees a Darknessnya silahkan tanya pada A-kun *tunjuk yang bersangkutan*

**DeLoAniMan U-know **: makasih ^^ panggil aja Igy :D Chaotic Studentnya lagi proses karena kemarin saya sibuk. Maaf ya u . u

**Sankyuuni **: makasih ^^ maksudnya yang **KHR : Child from Another World sama Rinastico del Cielo **atau **Naruto : Memory of The Other Self, The Day With You, sama Forgetable Emotion**

**Tsunayoshi Yuzuru **: oke ^^

**Amifujo **: thanks :D

**Ghicchi : **oke ^^ makasih :D

**ByuuBee : **om Gio sudah sadar tapi masih ragu *malahspoiler* Mukuro diculik bareng Tsuna pas umurnya 1 tahun lebih. Dan Mukuro itu memang anaknya Dae ;)

**Fajar Jabrik : **Semoga anda juga sadar dan suka kalau ini ffic Yaoi :)

**Chris : **makasih ^^ sudah saya lanjutin :)

**Title : **Sound of Life

**Genre :** Family/Friendship

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** Bashing!Nana + Ie, OOC!Nana, Typo dkk, Shounen Ai, Fujo!Ele, Haru, Kyoko, Hana, Chrome.

**Pairing :** D18, 6927, 8059, EnzoAla, DaeGio, U02, Past!GioxOC, Past!GxLavina, Past!DaeEle, Past!UxOC, Past!AlaxOC

KHR Belong Amano Akira

.

Summary : Tsunayoshi Sawada adalah anak angkat dari keluarga Sawada yang terkenal bodoh dan ceroboh. Namun, tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau Tsuna memiliki kekuatan untuk membaca fikiran seseorang. Bagaimana kalau ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya suatu hari?

.

Chapter 1, Vongola

.

Semua orang menatap Tsuna seolah mereka tidak tahu kalau Tsuna benar-benar risih dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Giotto dan juga G menatapnya karena menduga kalau Tsuna adalah anak dari Giotto yang menghilang bersama dengan Mukuro 7 tahun yang lalu. Sementara yang lainnya hanya bingung karena melihat anak laki-laki yang mirip dengan Takayoshi.

"Ka—kalau, kalian terganggu denganku aku bisa pulang," kalau tatapan seperti itu, ia tidak pernah berani untuk menatap langsung mata orang-orang. Apakah luka-luka yang dideritanya yang membuat orang-orang itu menatapnya seperti itu atau yang lainnya, ia tidak tahu.

"Eh? Padre, jangan melihat Tsuna seperti itu!"

"E—eh? Oh, maaf Tsunayoshi—kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang," Giotto hanya tertawa gugup dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Ugetsu dan juga yang lainnya selain G hanya menatap bossnya dengan tatapan bingung, "dan, aku sedikit khawatir dengan luka di tubuhmu…"

"A—aku hanya ceroboh dan terluka, ini bukan sesuatu yang dipermasalhkan Taru—"

"Giotto, kau bisa memanggilku dengan Giotto-san Tsunayoshi," Giotto tersenyum dan Tsuna membulatkan matanya sebentar sebelum mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mengerti apakah pria bernama Giotto itu hanya kasihan padanya atau benar-benar khawatir padanya, "kau sudah menghubungi orang tuamu?"

"Kalau kaa-san membutuhkan bantuanku, aku akan dihubungi olehnya," Tsuna hanya tersenyum dan menunduk lagi. Matanya menoleh pada Spade yang ada di samping Ugetsu yang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak menatapnya.

Ia pernah melihat wajah pria itu—bukan, tetapi ia mirip dengan seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Apakah ada yang salah dengan Spade Tsunayoshi?" G yang tampak menyadari tatapan Tsuna menoleh dan semuanya kembali menatap Tsuna, termasuk Spade dan Alaude.

"A—aku hanya… sepertinya aku pernah melihat anda," Tsuna menatap Spade yang mengerutkan dahinya begitu juga dengan semuanya, "te—tetapi hanya mirip… mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

"Maa, ngomong-ngomong kalian belum memberitahu nama kalian otou-san," Takeshi menatap ayahnya yang tampak baru menyadari kalau Tsuna hanya mengenal G dan juga Giotto saja.

"Ah benar juga, namaku adalah Asari Ugetsu, aku adalah ayah dari Takeshi."

"Namaku adalah Knuckle, dan aku tidak tahu kau pernah bertemu dengan keponakanku atau—"

"Sa—Sasagawa-senpai, ya aku kenal dengannya," dan ia bingung kenapa saat itu Ryouhei tidak ada. Apakah penulisnya yang lupa menuliskan ataukah karena memang Ryouhei tidak ada disana, "te—tetapi kukira kalau Hibari-san ada disini, Sasagawa-senpai akan ada disini…"

"Karena beberapa minggu yang lalu ia patah tulang saat bertanding tinju, ia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini," Tsuna hanya mengangguk-angguk dan mengerti. Ryouhei adalah anak berusia 8 tahun yang sangat bersemangat—Hana sering mengeluh dengan sifatnya yang sangat berisik itu.

"Yang sedang tertidur itu adalah Lampo, orang yang kau lihat tadi adalah Spade, dan yang ada di sebelah Lampo adalah Alaude, ayah dari Hibari Kyouya," Tsuna sudah bisa menduga karena kemiripan baik dari sifat maupun wajah mereka.

"Seharusnya ada satu lagi Chrome yang akan sekelas dengan kita. Tetapi ia baru bisa datang dari Italia hari ini dan tidak bisa bersekolah terlebih dahulu," Takayoshi yang ada di samping Tsuna sangat bersemangat dengan kehadirannya. Dan itu cukup membuat bingung Giotto dan juga yang lainnya. Karena walaupun sifat Takayoshi sangat ramah, ia tidak bisa begitu saja dekat dengan orang asing.

"Pasti menyenangkan punya keluarga sepertimu," Tsuna tampak tersenyum sedih dan menatap semuanya yang terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsuna. Sudah pasti ia bukan anak yang mendapatkan kasih sayang cukup dari orang tuanya.

.

"Tsunayoshi, bagaimana kalau lukamu disembuhkan oleh Knuckle?"

Tsuna menoleh pada Giotto saat mereka sampai di mansion Vongola. Knuckle tidak keberatan, ia juga kasihan pada Tsuna yang tampaknya cukup kesakitan. Tsuna yang entah kenapa tampak tidak suka saat mengetahui ini adalah mansion Vongola hanya diam. Membuat semua yang ada di sekelilingnya menatap bingung dirinya.

"Hai..."

Knuckle tersenyum dan menepuk punggung anak berusia 7 tahun itu dengan hati-hati.

"Aku akan menemani Tsuna!"

"Ah, Niidaime tunggu aku!"

"Maa Taka, Hayato, jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Dan pada akhirnya 3 anak itu mengikuti Knuckle dan juga Tsuna, sementara Hibari sudah meninggalkan tempat itu entah sejak kapan. Alaude tinggal, karena penasaran dengan sang boss yang seolah sangat khawatir dan tertarik dengan anak bernama Tsunayoshi itu. Bukan hanya dia, tetapi semua guardian kecuali Knuckle yang tidak ada disana, dan G yang memang sudah bertemu lebih dahulu dengan Tsuna.

"Jangan tanyakan apapun," Giotto menghela nafas dan menutup matanya. G mengerti, pasti sangat berat untuk tidak melihat Tsuna sebagai anak kembar sulungnya. Tetapi Giotto pasti takut untuk berharap kalau anak itu adalah anaknya, karena yang ia tahu—ia sudah menyerah untuk mencari Tsunayoshi, "aku akan mempersiapkan pesta Takayoshi..."

"Aku akan membantumu..."

...

"Sawada," Alaude berbicara saat G dan Giotto pergi. Meninggalkan Lampo, Ugetsu, dan juga Spade yang menatapnya bingung, "itu adalah nama keluarga dari salah satu anak buahku di CEDEF—Sawada Iemitsu..."

"Huh? Mungkin itu adalah orang tuanya?"

"Yang kutahu, Iemitsu hanya memiliki satu anak bernama Sawada Tsukiya yang menjadi kandidat lain Varia Decimo selain Xanxus," biasanya sangat akurat. Karena memang itu sangat benar kecuali kenyataan kalau Tsuna anak angkat dari Iemitsu, "aku akan menyelidiknya lagi..."

Dan kali ini Alaude berlalu, dan Spade tampak menghilang dibalik kabut disusul Ugetsu yang berjalan bersama Lampo menuju ke aula.

.

"Kau bisa katakan kalau sakit Tsunayoshi," Knuckle menggunakan sun flamenya untuk menyembuhkan beberapa luka memar di tubuh Tsuna. Tsuna pernah merasakan rasa sakit lebih dari itu saat usianya belum beranjak 3 tahun. Saat ia masih berada di ruangan serba putih—saat ia berada di sebuah markas mafia.

Ia benci mafia, mereka menyiksa dan membunuh anak-anak seusianya dan Kuro-nii-san. Dan kalau saja mereka tidak diculik, Kuro-nii-san tidak akan mencoba menghancurkan famiglia itu dan ditangkap oleh para mumi itu.

Kalau saja saat itu ia bisa melawan juga, Kuro-nii-san tidak akan—

"Tsuna, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara Takeshi membuatnya menoleh dengan tatapan kosong pada keempat anak di depannya (ditambah dengan Hibari yang entah sejak kapan ada disana). Mengangguk, ia baru mengetahui kalau tempat ini adalah markas Vongola yang juga ia ketahui adalah mafia baru yang terkenal kuat.

"Hai, hanya memikirkan sesuatu—" Tsuna mencoba melepaskan kacamatanya saat Knuckle mencoba menyembuhkan wajah dan kepalanya. Takayoshi menyadari perubahannya, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Tsuna menjadi lebih diam dan auranya berbeda.

"Apakah ada yang salah Tsunayoshi?"

...

"Tidak, teruskan saja Knuckle-san..." Tsuna tersenyum kosong dan tampak tidak menatap langsung Knuckle sama sekali. Bingung dengan sikapnya, namun Knuckle memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pengobatannya. Saat Knuckle mencoba untuk menyibak poninya, sekilas ia tampak melihat sebuah luka jahitan yang tidak sedikit di dahi Tsuna. Namun dengan segera tampak Tsuna menepisnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Ma—maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak ingin aku memeriksa dahimu?" Tsuna mengangguk cepat dan tampak Knuckle menepuk kepalanya dan mengobati bagian lainnya.

"Matamu sangat bagus Tsuna, seperti daun maple yang kering," Takayoshi menatap mata Tsuna. Tidak banyak yang memiliki mata cokelat seperti Tsuna, dan tentu saja Knuckle sedikit terkejut saat melihat iris mata itu. Sangat mirip—

Tsunahime, mantan kekasih Giotto dan juga ibu dari Takayoshi. Tetapi, Tsunahime meninggal saat melahirkan Takayoshi.

"EXTREEEEME!"

Suara itu membuat keempatnya menutup telinga kecuali Knuckle dan Hibari yang sudah pergi dengan cara ninjanya. Pintu terbuka— saat seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"SAWADA AKU DENGAR KAU ADA DISINI APAKAH KAU INGIN BERGABUNG DENGAN KLUB TINJU?!"

Tsuna melupakan senpainya satu itu—pemuda yang berusia sama seperti Kuro-nii yang sangat berisik. Dan orang kedua yang mengetahui kekuatannya, karena ia dekat dengan Hana sahabatnya.

.Flash Back.

Tsuna yang seperti biasa *insert sarkasis disini* terkena bully oleh anak buah dari Tsukiya tampak dikepung oleh beberapa orang disana. Sekarang apa lagi? Tentu saja karena Hibari menghukum mereka yang terlambat saat Tsuna yang juga terlambat hanya diberikan peringatan oleh Hibari.

Kenapa hanya diberikan peringatan?

Karena kondisi Tsuna sudah cukup untuknya merasa ia tidak akan bertahan bahkan kalau ia memukulnya sekali dengan tonfa.

Namun tentu itu membuat Tsukiya marah dan kesal, menyuruh beberapa anak buahnya untuk memberikan sedikit pelajaran.

"EXTREEEME!"

Semua orang disana tampak menutup telinganya dengan erat karena itu. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut putih tampak menghampiri Tsuna. Kacamatanya yang pecah karena terinjak salah satu pembully itu membuatnya yang melihat mata Ryouhei melihat ke dalam fikirannya.

_'Hana berkata kalau ia bisa membaca fikiran... Itu sangat EXTREME!'_

Bahkan di dalam fikiranpun suaranya tampak sangat menggema membuat kepalanya pusing. Yang benar saja, dan Hana mengatakan itu pada anak ini? Dan yang lebih penting anak itu percaya begitu saja padanya?

"Kalian tidak bisa bermain keroyokan seperti ini! Itu tidak EXTREME!"

"Jangan berisik, kami tidak punya urusan denganmu," salah satu dari mereka tampaknya tidak cukup sabar untuk mendengarkan teriakan dari Ryouhei. Tsuna menoleh, melihat tatapan matanya yang tampak benar-benar tidak senang.

'_Ia fikir kami akan mundur kalau orangnya bertambah? Hanya tinggal memancingnya sedikit ke belakang, dan akan ada seseorang yang membereskannya…'_

Tsuna tampak mengerutkan dahinya dan menoleh pada sebuah gang kecil di belakang Ryouhei. Menyadari kalau ada salah satu anak buah Tsukiya yang sudah bersiap dengan balok kayu yang akan dipukulkan pada Ryouhei.

"KALIAN PENGECUT, ITU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK EXTREME!"

"Jangan hanya banyak omong!" salah satu dari mereka memberikan isyarat untuk memukul Ryouhei dan juga Tsuna. Beberapa pukulan bisa Tsuna hindari karena ia bisa membaca gerakan mereka dari fikiran mereka. Namun ia tidak bisa mendengar semuanya dan tentu saja beberapa pukulan tidak bisa dihindari.

"Sawada, kau tidak apa-apa?!" melihat Ryouhei yang tampak akan menghampiri Tsuna, namun ia bisa melihat salah satu dari mereka yang akan memukul Ryouhei. Dengan segera bergerak dan menarik tangan Ryouhei, menghindari semua serangan yang ditujukan untuknya. Dan dengan segera berlari kabur dari mereka semua ke tempat yang lebih aman.

"Ka—kau tidak apa-apa senpai?"

…

'_A—apakah aku terlihat aneh dengan yang kulakukan?'_ sedari dulu, selain bisa melihat fikiran orang lain, Tsuna bisa membaca gerakan yang cepat menjadi lebih lambat. Walaupun ia tidak bisa bertarung sebenarnya ia sendiri bisa menghindar dari serangan-serangan kalau saja ia tidak ingin dianggap aneh.

"Itu… ITU ADALAH GERAKAN YANG BENAR-BENAR EXTREME SAWADA! KAU HARUS IKUT KLUB TINJUKU!"

Dan semenjak itulah Tsuna tidak bisa lepas dari satu haripun tanpa Ryouhei mengajaknya ikut dalam klubnya.

.

"Senpai, aku benar-benar tidak ingin masuk ke klub tinju," Tsuna menghela nafas dan menatap Ryouhei yang menghampirinya.

"Tetapi dengan kekua—" Tsuna menutup mulut Ryouhei dengan segera saat Ryouhei akan mengatakan kekuatannya. Ia tahu kalau Ryouhei terkadang tidak sengaja akan membocorkannya. Tetapi, itu tetap saja merepotkan.

"Sungguh senpai, aku lemah dan tidak bisa bertarung…"

"KARENA KAU TIDAK INGIN BERTARUNG! KAU BISA MENGHINDARI GERAKAN-GERAKAN MEREKA KALAU KAU MAU!" Tsuna tidak bisa membantah karena apa yang dikatakan oleh Ryouhei memang benar. Walaupun terlihat bodoh, tetapi jika Ryouhei tertarik akan sesuatu, ia tidak akan melupakannya.

"Oi, apakah kau lupa kalau ada kami disini?!" Hayato yang tampak tidak tahan lagi dengan suara besar Ryouhei tampak kesal sambil menutupi kedua telinganya, "berhentilah berteriak tuft head!"

"KAU JUGA BERTERIAK TAKO HEAD!"

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

"Hayato, Ryouhei-nii—" Taka mencoba untuk menghentikan mereka berdua yang akan bertengkar seperti biasa. Tsuna hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua di kamar perawatan itu setelah Knuckle selesai mengobatinya.

.

"Giotto," Giotto dan juga G yang tampak mempersiapkan semua pesta pribadi mereka menoleh untuk menemukan Reborn yang menghampiri mereka. Menghentikan pekerjaan mereka, Giotto tampak tersenyum padanya.

"Bagaimana Reborn, kau ingin melatih Takayoshi?"

"Nonno memintaku untuk melatih Tsukiya Sawada, aku tidak tahu aku harus menjadikan siapa sebagai muridku," Reborn menurunkan topinya dan tampak sedikit frustasi. Disatu sisi ia ingin melatih Takayoshi, tetapi Timoteo memintanya untuk melatih penerus Varia yang ia lihat sama sekali tidak cocok menjadi seorang pemimpin. Bahkan lebih parah daripada Xanxus.

"Sawada?" Giotto tampak bingung, dan G tampak sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Ia lupa, kalau Tsukiya adalah nama saudara Tsuna dan orang yang mungkin menyebabkan semua luka yang dialami oleh Tsuna, "bukankah itu nama keluarga Tsunayoshi?"

"Tsunayoshi?"

…

Semuanya menoleh pada G yang tampak menjadi satu-satunya yang sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu karena ia yang terlebih dahulu mengenal Tsuna kemarin bersama Taka, Hayato, dan Takeshi.

"Kemarin, saat hari pertama kita berada di Jepang aku melihat Tsuna yang diganggu oleh beberapa orang. Salah satunya adalah Tsukiya, yang baru kuketahui saat berada di tempat Tsuyoshi adalah saudara laki-laki Tsunayoshi," G benar-benar tampak tidak enak mengatakan hal seperti itu. Terutama saat Giotto tampak langsung tertarik pada anak bernama Tsunayoshi itu.

"Jadi apa yang kulihat tadi juga benar…"

Semuanya tampak terdiam dan tidak berbicara sama sekali selama beberapa saat sebelum Giotto membuka mulutnya seolah akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan Giotto?"

…

"Aku bisa minta tolong padamu bukan Reborn…?"

.

"Ternyata, bukan ide yang baik berpisah dengan mereka," Tsuna yang meninggalkan tempat dimana Taka dan juga yang lainnya berada tampak menoleh kekiri dan kekanan saat menemukan dirinya tersesat di tempat itu. Mansion ini terlalu besar, ia bahkan tidak menemukan satu orangpun berada di tempat itu.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Atau, sampai sekarang…

Mendengar suara langkah kecil, membuatnya berjalan untuk mengikuti suara langkah itu. Mengintip pada belokan yang ada disana, melihat seorang anak kecil yang berusia kira-kira 1 sampai 2 tahun yang tampak berada disana sendirian.

"Dimana Lambo-sama bisa bertemu dengan yang lainnya…? La—Lambo-sama tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian…"

Suara isakan kecil terdengar, tentu saja—ia sendiri yang berada di tempat itu cukup takut dengan keadaan disekeliling, apalagi anak kecil yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Hei…" suara Tsuna sepertinya cukup mengagetkan anak itu hingga ia tersentak dan menatap Tsuna yang berdiri di belakangnya, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Taka-nii?" Tsuna menggeleng. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan anak itu yang mengira dirinya adalah Takayoshi. Ia juga sedikit kaget saat melihat Takayoshi yang sangat mirip dengannya kalau saja rambutnya tidak lebih gelap daripada pemuda itu.

"Apakah kau tersesat?"

"Ti—tidak, Lambo-sama tidak pernah tersesat! Lambo-sama hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja—" Tsuna mencoba menahan tawa saat melihat bagaimana anak itu mencoba untuk tidak terlihat tersesat. Mungkin dia adalah salah satu 'saudara' dari Takayoshi.

'_Lambo-sama tersesat, tetapi papa mengatakan untuk tidak berbicara pada orang asing. Tetapi, dia mirip dengan Taka-nii dan mungkin akan memberikan permen anggur pada Lambo-sama…'_

Tsuna tampak tersenyum dan mengambil sesuatu dari kantungnya. Beruntung Hana memberikannya beberapa permen kemarin saat ia tidak sempat makan pagi karena Tsukiya. Dan lebih beruntung karena salah satunya adalah permen anggur.

"Untukmu…"

"Papa mengatakan untuk tidak menerima permen dari orang yang tidak dikenal," walaupun Lambo tampak sangat ingin permen itu, tetapi tentu ia ingat dengan perkataan ayahnya itu.

"Aku tersesat, dan apakah kau ingin mengantarkanku kalau aku memberimu permen?" ah seperti bayaran mungkin, walaupun ia tahu kalau anak ini tersesat tentu saja lebih baik kalau berdua daripada harus sendirian bukan.

"Ah begitu? Kalau begitu Lambo-sama akan menemanimu!" Tsuna tersenyum dan menggendong Lambo sambil memberikannya permen anggur yang ada di tangannya, "siapa namamu?"

"Namaku adalah Tsunayoshi Sawada, salam kenal Lambo-kun…"

"Kau sangat mirip dengan Takayoshi-nii, aku akan memanggilmu Tsuna-nii!" Tsuna tertawa mendengarnya dan mengangguk senang saat mendengar hal itu.

"Terima kasih Lambo-kun…" Tsuna tampak menatap kedepannya dan menghela nafas. Sekarang masalahnya adalah, bagaimana caranya mereka mencari tempat yang tepat untuk pergi. Tidak ada orang, tidak ada apapun untuk menjadikan petunjuk kemana arah mereka akan pergi.

.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kau sudah 7 tahun Takayoshi," Giotto tampak mengacak rambut anaknya saat mereka berada di aula Vongola untuk merayakan ulang tahun Takayoshi, "sepertinya baru kemarin aku mengganti popokmu dan menyanyikanmu lagu tidur."

"O—otou-san, jangan mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu!"

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Giotto memang benar, kukira kau tetap akan menjadi anak kecil yang manja dan selalu bersama dengan Giotto setiap saat," G tampak menimpali apa yang dikatakan oleh Giotto dan tawa tampak meledak pada semua orang yang ada disana, "ngomong-ngomong dimana Tsunayoshi?"

"Tadi kami sedang berbincang dengan Ryou-nii dan tiba-tiba Tsuna sudah menghilang," Takeshi menjawabnya saat itu membuat G dan Giotto menoleh, "mungkin tersesat? Karena bahkan Hayato saja masih suka tersesat disini."

"HEI!"

"Tetap berisik seperti biasa," Takayoshi yang mendengar suara familiar itu tampak menoleh kekiri dan kekanan untuk menghadapi serangan yang akan terjadi, "ciaosuu!"

Dan satu tendangan telak mengenai Takayoshi.

"Nidaime!" Hayato tampak panik melihat Takayoshi yang terbaring di lantai dengan Reborn yang berdiri diatas kepalanya.

"R—Reborn, apakah kau tidak bisa tidak menendangku?!"

"Kau seharusnya mencoba untuk menghindar atau melawan dame-Taka…" bocah berusia 7 tahun itu hanya menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Reborn saat itu berusia 5 tahun dan tentu saja tendangan itu cukup keras untuknya.

"Kau benar-benar bukan bayi biasa…"

"Dan sudah kukatakan aku memang bukan bayi," Reborn memang tidak bisa diajak berdebat, dan Takayoshi tahu itu memutuskan untuk tidak membalasnya dan hanya berdecak.

"G sudah kubilang kalau kau seharusnya tidak menunjukkan sikap itu di depan anak-anak, Takayoshi benar-benar menirunya bukan," Giotto tampak benar-benar sedih sambil menatap tangan kanannya itu yang hanya menghela nafas.

"Primo!" sang guardian paling muda yang baru memiliki anak berusia 2 tahun itu tampak tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri sang boss. Lampo menunduk dan memegang kedua lututnya untuk mengambil nafas sebelum berbicara, "Lambo menghilang!"

"Huh? Lambo-kun menghilang, tetapi—"

CKLEK!

Suara itu membuat semuanya diam dan menoleh kearah sumber suara. Tsuna yang menggendong Lambo tampak sekali lagi gugup dengan keheningan yang diciptakan oleh ruangan yang ia masuki. Ia hanya mengandalkan intuisi, yang tentu saja cukup akurat mengingat ia memang memiliki darah Vongola dengan intuisi yang tinggi.

"Papa!" Lambo tampak turun dari gendongan Tsuna dan berlari kearah Lampo yang menghela nafas karena Lambo tidak apa-apa, "Tsuna-nii memberikan Lambo-sama permen anggur dan Lambo-sama mengantarkan Tsuna-nii ke ruangan ini!"

"Tsuna-nii?"

"Lambo-kun ingin memanggilku seperti itu, maaf kalau membuat kalian tidak nyaman," menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan dijawab dengan gelengan dari semua yang ada disana. Giotto tampak baru menyadari kalau Tsuna tidak memakai kacamata dan menatap mata Tsuna yang berwarna cokelat Hazel itu.

"Giotto-san?"

_'Ia memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan Hime—warna rambut dan mata, dan yang lebih penting, wajah dan sikapnya. Apakah dia—'_

Tsuna tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutannya—entah kenapa sekali lagi intuisinya mengatakan seperti itu. Memalingkan wajahnya dari Giotto dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak mengatakan apapun, saat tiba-tiba Lambo sudah berada di depannya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Tsuna-nii, ayo cepat pestanya akan dimulai!"

…

"Ya, baiklah Lambo-kun…"

Tsuna berjalan mendekati Lambo dan tampak berhenti saat melihat Reborn. Entah kenapa sesuatu memberitahukannya kalau orang yang ada di depannya adalah orang yang berbahaya. Walaupun usianya seperti anak berumur 2-5 tahun, tetapi aura yang dipancarkan—entah kenapa ia pernah merasakannya.

Mirip dengan seseorang yang hari itu memisahkannya dari seseorang yang paling berharga untuknya.

.Flash Back.

"_Kuro-nii, kita harus pergi dari sini!"_

_Anak laki-laki berusia 2 tahun itu tampak menatap kearah pemuda berusia 3 tahun yang ada di depannya. Mereka berada di sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan mayat yang bergelimpangan dan juga beberapa darah yang mengotori dinding._

"_Kufufu~ baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan Tsuna," pemuda yang disebut Kuro tampak menepuk kepala Tsuna dan segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu saat tiba-tiba beberapa orang berpakaian jubah hitam dengan tubuh penuh dengan perban tampak mendekatinya._

"_Rokudo Mukuro, kau ditangkap atas pembunuhan semua ilmuan dari Esterno Famiglia. Kami akan membawamu ke penjara Vendice," Mukuro tampak membulatkan matanya dan mencoba untuk berdiri melindungi Tsuna. Namun Tsuna segera berlari dan merentangkan tangannya seolah mencoba untuk melindungi Mukuro._

"_Tidak, mereka yang salah! Kuro-nii hanya ingin melindungi kami semua, kalian tidak berhak untuk menangkapnya!"_

"_Tsunayoshi…" _

"_Kalau kau menghalangi kami, kami akan menangkapmu juga atas tuduhan bekerja sama dengan seorang kriminalitas," seseorang dari mereka tampak berwujud seperti anak kecil berusia 2-5 tahun yang memakai pakaian yang sama dengan pria lainnya, "target kami hanyalah Mukuro Rokudo."_

_Pemuda berambut biru dengan mata heterochrome itu tampak terdiam sebelum menoleh pada dua orang lainnya yang ada di belakangnya. _

"_Ken, Chikusa, bawa Tsunayoshi keluar dari sini. Aku akan mencoba untuk menahan mereka," mengeluarkan tridentnya dan tampak menatap semua orang disana, ia tahu kalau ia tidak akan mungkin bisa melawan mereka semuanya. Tetapi, kalau Tsuna tetap disini, anak ini juga akan terluka karenanya._

"_Ba—baiklah Mukuro-sama…"_

"_Tidak! Kuro-nii, aku ingin pergi denganmu!" Tsuna mencoba untuk mendekati Mukuro, namun seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam pendek dengan kacamata tampak segera menggendongnya dengan susah payah dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Mukuro disana._

.

Entah sadar atau tidak, tatapan Tsuna tampak menajam dan juga dingin seolah tampak melihat anak bayi yang ia lihat 5 tahun yang lalu. Ia tahu kalau itu bukanlah bayi di depannya, namun entah kenapa sensasi ini mirip dengan saat ia bertemu dengan bayi mumi itu.

"Tsuna, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tsuna menoleh sampingnya untuk menemukan Takeshi yang tampak menepuk pundaknya.

"Y—ya, aku tidak apa-apa…" Tsuna mencoba untuk tersenyum dan menatap Reborn. Tidak menatap langsung matanya, "namaku adalah Tsunayoshi Sawada…"

"Namaku adalah Reborn, aku adalah seorang Hitman," mungkin bagi orang biasa, perkataan Reborn hanya dianggap sebagai sebuah lelucon, tetapi bagi Tsuna yang sudah hidup di sebuah tempat penelitian selama 2 tahun lamanya, itu bukanlah sebuah lelucon, "kau sangat mirip dengan dame-Taka…"

"Hanya kebetulan," Tsuna tersenyum dan tampak hanya diam sebelum berbalik dan menemui yang lainnya, meninggalkan Reborn sendirian bersama dengan Giotto yang mendekatinya.

"Ia seolah menghadapi sesuatu yang buruk selama 7 tahun hidupnya," Giotto yang menyadari tatapan dingin pada Reborn dari Tsuna hanya bisa menatap anak itu, "kau menyadarinya?"

"Ya, tatapan membunuh yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki oleh anak berusia 7 tahun sepertinya. Ia terlihat seperti anak yang lemah, tetapi entah kenapa aku merasa kalau dia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar," Reborn menurunkan topi fedoranya dan tampak menghela nafas, "aku akan memberikan laporanku pada Nonno, sampaikan salam ulang tahunku untuk dame-Taka."

"Ya, aku juga meminta bantuanmu Reborn…"

.

"Kemana saja kau baru pergi?! Kau fikir semuanya hanya menunggumu untuk mengunci pintu?!" Tsuna yang baru saja tiba dari rumah Giotto dan juga yang lainnya sudah menduga kalau akan mendapatkan 'hadiah' seperti ini. Nana menunggu, dengan Tsukiya di belakangnya, "beruntung aku tidak menguncimu dari luar!"

"Maaf okaa-san, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi…"

"Tidak ada makan malam untukmu, aku tidak akan menghabiskan waktu untuk membuat makan malam untuk anak yang tidak mengerti jam malam," Nana tampak berbalik dan segera meninggalkan Tsuna yang menghela nafas. Ia tidak perduli dengan makan malam, bahkan ia cukup kenyang untuk tidak makan selama 2 hari setelah pergi ke pesta Takayoshi, "Tsukiya, ingat kalau besok akan ada tutor untukmu."

"Tetapi kenapa harus? Nilaiku tidak lebih buruk daripada dame-Tsuna…"

"Jangan membandingkanmu dengan Tsuna, aku sudah putus asa untuk mengajarinya," Tsuna tidak merasa sakit hati sama sekali. Sudah banyak perkataan yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu karena kemampuannya yang bisa membaca fikiran orang lain.

"Lukamu tampaknya tidak terlihat lagi, kau darimana?"

"Hanya pergi ke tempat temanku," Tsukiya mendengus sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Teman? Aku baru tahu kalau kau memiliki teman dame-Tsuna? Siapa yang ingin berteman dengan anak yang bahkan tidak bisa apa-apa sepertimu?" Tsuna hanya diam dan memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya, "jangan mengabaikanku dame-Tsuna!"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Mengatakan kalau aku bohong dan tidak pergi ke tempat temanku? Tetapi aku memang pergi ke sana," Tsuna benar-benar tidak ada mood untuk mengalah pada kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Kau—" baru saja akan melancarkan pukulan telak di wajah Tsuna saat tiba-tiba sebuah peluru melewati kedua orang itu, beberapa inci dari tubuh Tsukiya yang akan menghajar Tsuna.

"Ciaosuu!" Tsuna menoleh untuk menemukan sosok yang familiar. Seorang balita berpakaian jas hitam dan juga topi fedora, dengan sebuah pacifier menggantung di lehernya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Namaku adalah Reborn, dan aku adalah seorang tutor yang dipanggil ibumu."

…

"PFFF—HAHAHAHA! Okaa-san, apakah kau tidak salah memanggil tutor?" Nana yang mendengar suara Tsukiya tampak melihat kearah Reborn yang tampak tersenyum samar, "aku tidak separah itu untuk diajarkan oleh seorang anak kecil."

"Oh my—apakah yang dikatakan Iemitsu salah ya?"

"Aku memang diminta oleh Sawada Iemitsu untuk menjadi tutor dari Tsukiya Sawada."

"Ah begitu? Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau mencoba berkenalan dengan Tsukiya di kamarnya. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu kalau kau mau," Tsuna memutar bola matanya saat mendengar itu. Siapa yang tadi mengatakan tidak akan membuatkan makan malam lagi, dan lagi-lagi Nana yang berpura-pura baik di depan orang lain. Itu benar-benar membuatnya muak.

…

'_Kenapa sifatku jadi berbeda? Apakah karena mengingat tentang Kuro-nii dan juga bayi itu?' _Tsuna menggeleng dan tampak memutuskan untuk berjalan ke kamarnya sebelum dihentikan oleh Reborn.

"Kau juga ikut."

"Untuk apa—dan aku belum setuju untuk—" satu pukulan telak membuat Tsukiya terkapar di atas lantai. Tsuna hanya bisa menahan tawa, namun tidak menunjukkannya.

"Cepat ikut atau aku akan menembakmu," Reborn menodongkan pistol kearah Tsuna yang segera mengangguk panik dan berjalan bersama dengan Tsukiya ke kamarnya. Sekali lagi Tsuna heran—

Kenapa ia tidak bisa dengan mudah membaca apa yang difikirkan oleh Reborn?

.

"Boss mafia?"

Bahkan Tsuna tampak terkejut mendengarnya. Mafia—satu hal yang tidak ingin ia dengar sampai kapanpun. Dua tahun berada di sebuah markas mafia Esterno, sudah cukup untuk membuatnya membenci mafia dan juga segala yang berhubungan dengan itu.

"Aku adalah seorang hitman yang ditugaskan untuk membimbingmu menjadi boss kesepuluh Varia."

"Kau bercanda?" Tsukiya menatap Reborn dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "kau bahkan baru berusia mungkin dua atau paling tua lima tahun dan kau mengatakan kalau kau adalah hitman?

"Mau kutunjukkan dengan menembakkan peluru ini ke kepalamu?"

"H—HEI!"

Beberapa menit perkenalan dengan kelompok Varia seperti siapa kandidat lainnya dan kenapa Tsukiya yang dipilih segera diberitahu oleh Reborn. Selain siapa Iemitsu sebenarnya. Karena Tsukiya masih memiliki darah dari Varia Primo.

"Kalau aku jadi seorang boss—itu artinya aku bisa melakukan apapun sesukaku bukan?" Reborn tidak pernah menyukai jawaban seperti itu. Ia tahu kalau keputusan untuk memilih Sawada Tsukiya sebagai muridnya adalah sebuah kesalahan kalau saja tidak ada permintaan langsung dari sang Don Vongola.

.

"_Kau ingin aku menerima permintaan dari Nonno?"_

_Reborn menatap Giotto yang hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia tidak mengerti, bukankah Giotto benar-benar ingin Reborn melatih Takayoshi yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri? Tetapi kenapa ia malah memintanya untuk melatih Tsukiya yang jelas-jelas tidak sesuai dengan apa yang difikirkan oleh Giotto._

"_Hanya ini satu-satunya cara untuk melindungi Tsunayoshi, dan kurasa hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya…"_

_Reborn bisa melihat tatapan G yang terlihat cukup terkejut dan Giotto yang tidak menatap tangan kanannya._

"_Bisa kudapatkan alasan kenapa kau begitu ingin melindungi anak itu?" Reborn menatap tajam Giotto yang tampak tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menatap G seolah ia ingin tangan kanan sekaligus sahabatnya itu yang mengatakannya pada Reborn._

"_Giotto menduga kalau Tsunayoshi adalah saudara kembar dari Takayoshi yang menghilang beberapa jam setelah lahir."_

.

'_Tidak pernah ada yang tahu tentang Vongola Primo yang memiliki anak kembar. Aku ragu apakah ada kebetulan seperti ini…'_

Reborn menatap kearah Tsuna yang menatap **mata**nya dan tampak membulatkan matanya tiba-tiba. Seolah mendengar atau menyadari sesuatu yang sekali lagi membuat Tsuna menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Hei, aku berbicara denganmu!"

Reborn menatap Tsukiya yang tampak menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan lagi. Dan dengan segera ia menarik tangan Tsuki dan membawanya ke belakang tubuhnya dengan kata lain memelintirnya.

"HEI APA-APAAN INI! Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu padaku—lebih baik kau lakukan saja itu pada dame-Tsuna!"

"Bagaimanapun ia adalah saudaramu, dan kau tidak bisa melakukan itu padanya," Tsuki masih kesakitan dan Reborn tampak menatap kearah Tsuna yang berdiri dan berbalik keluar dari kamar itu tanpa bersuara sedikitpun. Melepaskannya, Reborn mengacungkan pistol kearah Tsuki.

"Sekali lagi kulihat kau berbicara seperti itu, aku akan menembakmu."

.

Tsuna tampak kembali ke kamarnya dan duduk di kursi tunggal yang ada di depan meja belajarnya. Menghela nafas sambil menutup matanya, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang difikirkan oleh Reborn dalam fikirannya. Semuanya terlihat terlalu terburu-buru.

'_Tidak heran kalau keluarga kandungnya membuangnya…'_

Empat tahun sudah ia berhenti untuk berharap kalau keluarga kandungnya mencari keberadaannya dan menganggap mereka membuangnya.

'_Tidak pernah ada yang mengetahui kalau Vongola Primo memiliki anak kembar…'_

Dan saat ia sudah putus asa, hanya butuh satu hari untuk mendengarkan pernyataan itu. Ia tidak siap, dan satu-satunya hal yang menyebabkan itu adalah karena Vongola adalah sebuah kelompok mafia.

'_Suatu saat kau juga akan bertemu dengan mereka Tsunayoshi… Itulah sebabnya kau tidak boleh membenci para mafia…'_

"Tidak," Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya dan tampak menghilangkan perkataan dari Mukuro yang pernah dikatakan padanya, "sampai kapanpun aku tidak suka dengan para mafia. Aku tidak suka dengan Vongola ataupun kelompok manapun. Mereka merebut semua dariku…"

…

"Aku tidak memiliki keluarga—mereka sudah membuangku…"

[ To be Continue ]

Depressed!Tsuna XD *SFX : KYAA!* /plak

.

Pertemuan singkat, dan Giotto tentu bsia ngerasa ada sesuatu yang ngeganjal dari Tsunayoshi. Terkadang pas nulis ini ane lupa kalau mereka baru umur 7 tahun. Dan masalah Mukuro yang ngehancurin Esterno, memang ane cepetin timelinenya ^^ tapi nanti tetap berhubungan sama famiglianya Lanchia kok, pokoknya lihat aja nanti :)

.

Mukuro memang ditunjukin disini kalau dia ga benci mafia. Tetapi itu karena selama 1 tahun dia tahu kalau Vongola itu bukan kelompok mafia yang kaya Esterno Famiglia. Sementara Tsuna yang pas lahir sudah ada di kelompok Esterno, pada akhirnya yang benci sama mafia karena mengira semua kelompok seperti itu.

.

Reborn setuju ngajar Varia karena Giotto minta dia buat dekat sama Tsuna dan ngelindungin dia dari Tsukiya ^^

.

Oke seperti biasa, cukup sampai sini dan onegai buat di review ya :D


End file.
